User blog:UniqueMAX/Disney Villains Fan Rap Battle
Disney Villains Fan Rap Battle LAMEY FAN RAP BATTLES OF FICTION! GASTON! VS FACILIER! GASTON: IT'S GASTON! With arms like hardest stone! In the greatest villain battle winner can be only one! I believe it's the one with muscles strong enough to rock this beat. I don't believe in curses or magic because I'm a man and not a kid! IN A FAIRY TALE! you need to be tough to defeat the evil Beasts. I don't need weapons, you'll fully taste both of my hammer fists! I'M A HANDSOME MAN! while you only get "other side" from shadow buddy. I'll be checkin' the ladies I make horny. Enjoy your hoodoo tea party. FACILIER: Stop right there, my friend. Let me read your future. Ouch! You are in a free fall prior landing on the crotch! Listen, dude, I know you're trying hard to make a serious look That everyone would think that you're truly evil. Even HOOK Gives more shivers than your plastic chin. Trust me, trying my best, But the only thing that possibly scares me is your hairy chest! Watch and learn how I transform you, sell your skin to the undead. That's how villain works. Your motive was to get some girl to bed. So badly FAILED! I'm a menace, you're a disgrace, riding only horse! (The girls) Spoiling a plot twist? That furry face in the mirror was probably YOURS! Bow before the spirit master, doper than Baron Samedi. I'm the mask of horror! And you were planned for silly comedy. FROLLO: Frollo's here! Ready to judge you with my sword. Neither spells nor brutal strength can beat my word. And eventhough the mighty Lord is too busy to give a shit, I'll be happy to send you straight down to the fiery pit! Rhymes so hot 'cause I toast'em over burning Paris. My main song is even darker than your whole hair is! You to get over with one thought in life, son. You're either a hero fighting monsters or a villain. You're done. Spooks? Witchery? I only value power To order people die for you in flames of lava shower! Your "friends" were calling, told to put you on the phone. You have some business unready and YOU WILL BUUUUUUURN! SCAR: You call that judgement? I call it mental sickness. Buy yourself some Playboy magazines for ten fucking silvers! If you think that burning city, banishing Gypsies and other fails Are rightous, tell Maria she can suck my tail. Right from the Disney gold, leading the parade I've opened the new era, it's what you should never forget. Remind me the last good guy you got killed, folks. ... Nothing? Well, Scar scores. I'm smart, I'm good. There's no denying. You humans try to fight me? I'm a motherfucking lion! Be prepared to see your insides on my plate. Check'mate, guys, as for your cries, it's too late. HADES: Oh really?.. Meh... You know? Your flat disses left my kingdom almost frozen. What do we have? A frogophile, a rapist (Don't come any closer) Hello-Asylum Kitty and your smile that you can't fix. Well, guess what? You're all in Hell now! Say "hi!" to my butt cheeks! I've got a bigger fish. And a bull. And centaurus. You got some village drunkies and a guy who nips your torus. Don't get me wrong. You're a new guy, fresh ham. I don't get the reason why hood'oo' what you do, man! I liked the song. Really. But one thing is unnerving. The only thing you do there is some fireplace perving! You got your power. But what next? Gone insane? The easter egg in Hercules is all your mighty fame! You play your little games, I am MLG, bitches! I can Moses a sea of monstrocities. Creatures You've never seen. For me it's a weekend hike. You forgot that you're mortals while I'm GODLIKE! WHO WON? YOU DECIDE! Category:Blog posts